A Bigger Purpose
by forevervampires
Summary: What if there was a way for Xion to have survived after giving the memories back to Sora? As well, I'm twisting up Kingdom Hearts II a bit. When Kairi goes to Twilight Town and meets Olette, Pence and Hayner, something different happens... Roxas returns... All of these intertwine together. Longer summary inside that explains more.
1. Prologue: Don't I Have A Bigger Purpose?

**What if there was a way for Xion to have survived after giving the memories back to Sora? Namine found a way that she could survive, but that would mean her life would change forever. With some magic, Xion kept her face, and her memories of Organization XIII (even though they don't remember her, with some exceptions, read and find out).**

**As long as Xion is around magic, she could stay alive. Now she resides in a house on the outskirts of Twilight Town with magic filled air, unable to leave, for if she does, she would die. **

**As well, I'm twisting up Kingdom Hearts II a bit. When Kairi goes to Twilight Town and meets Olette, Pence and Hayner, something different happens... You will just have to read and find out. **

**(Also a note: for any of those who were reading my Stonewall High story, it was taken down. I'm sorry)**

**This is just a short chapter that shows where everything is going to start from, so basically it's one of the parts in Kingdom Hearts II (Manga version) with little twists here and there.**

* * *

_Where was I? In the darkness it seemed like, but was this what this life was like? Was this going to be the rest of my life, hidden in the shadows?_

_Don't I have a bigger purpose?_

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked Hayner nervously to Kairi.

Pluto jumped on her and licked her face. "Where am I?" She asked surprisingly.

"Did you come from another planet? Maybe you're from a different dimension? Ah! Can you understand us?" Was Pence, being a usual weirdo.

Olette ignored him and introduced herself, followed by Pence who then introduced Hayner as Pluto licked him. ("Stop that, that tickles," Hayner told the dog).

"My name is Kairi. And I'm looking for my friends..."

"So you're not from around here, are you? Kairi shook her head. "Why don't we head to the usual spot? Follow us," Olette said.

Every ran to the usual spot and sat down on every available space. "So, who is it you're trying to find?" Pence asked.

"The guy's name is...Sora. We used to be together. Just the three of us, together chatting. Riku, Sora and me. We thought of exploring the other side of the world." Kairi looked up and pictured in her mind the three of them and the raft. "We made a wooden raft, and prepared what we needed. Now that I tink of it, we were really childish..."

"That's amazing!" Pence stood up and exclaimed happily.

Hayner looked at her weirdly. "The only places we can go are limited by where the train goes."

Kairi smiled. "Yeah, he went searching for Riku... and I'm looking for him."

Twitchingly, Hayner scratched his head and thought for a moment about a boy they met not that long ago. "Wait a moment... Didn't we meet a strange guy who was here a while ago? During summer vacation? I think his name was Sora."

"Oh, that's right?!" Pence screamed. "He said he would come back."

Kairi looked shocked into the open air. "Aww...what...I can't believe you Sora..."

A wind blew on the fabric that led to where they were, and everyone closed their eyes as dust hit them. A man walked in. His hair was a flaming red, and he wore a black cloak... Kairi recognized him.

"You...why do you keep following me, you creep!" The man who goes by the name of Axel looked at her weird, then he grabbed her arm.

"I need you to trust me." Axel exclaimed. A dark portal opened up behind him. Pence, Olette and Hayner all tried to jump out at him, but Axel dodged with no sweat on his brow.

Kairi wacked his hand away and stepped as far away from him as she could in the small space. "You are so irritating!" She screamed. Axel closed his eyes, and suddenly, Pence and Hayner's heads were on fire.

They screamed and ran out of the usual spot. "Oops...guess I got carried away."

Olette grabbed a plastic bat and faced Axel. "Let Kairi go!"

Axel re-snatched Kairi and tried to drag her into the portal, but it disappeared, and there was a man, a duck, and a dog right behind where it should have been...

Kairi smiled at him. "Sora..."


	2. 1: Why Did It All Turn Out This Way?

**So here is the first official chapter! The last one was a short Prologue or .5 chapter, depending on your view of it, considering this kind of come immediately off of that, but 95% of my work here is completely mine (besides characters and the ways of the story, just the story line).**

**And I'm also hopping as the stories go, each chapter gets longer, so the first few will be short and sweet, and eventually lengthen up over time. :)**

**Read and review! I love them!**

* * *

_The room was dark, and for some reason, reminded me of what's inside of me. Nothing maybe, but whatever I am made of._

_Why did it all turn out this way?_

* * *

Sora held his keyblade to Axel's chest. Kairi continued to stare at him in shock. "Let her go." Sora hissed through his teeth. Axel released her and stepped back. Sora nodded and slowly went to Kairi, then brought her outside, but stayed in to face him. "You don't want to mess with me."

Axel shook his head. "I've learned never to mess with the keyblade. All it does is bring me back pain."

Sora stared at him in confusing. When has he faced the keyblade?

Olette was still down on the ground in the corner, staring at the two of them. Suddenly her head throbbed, and she grabbed it in pain. Sora tried to manoeuvre towards her, but Axel stepped in front of him. Sora held up his keyblade once again, but this time he didn't move.

Axel stared him down like he was something revolting, but at the same time sad and longing.

Something radiated about him. It was a warm feel... maybe it was because of the fire he possessed, but it seemed to be much more than that.

He was a Nobody, and as Sora had learned, Nobodies feel nothing. Not sadness, or sorrow, or even happiness.

A glow of feeling was what it was, he figured it out, but how was that possible?

Axel clenched his fists tight. "I'm not here to harm anyone. I just..." Axel bent his head down, but Sora did not let up his guard.

As Axel stood there, Donald and Goofy waved to Olette to come out, and slowly she crawled over to them. Donald and Goofy came up to Sora, Goffy holding his shield, and Donald his staff.

"You're Organization XIII. How can we believe you won't harm anyone?"

Axel looked into their eyes. "Cause I am no longer one of them." They flinched in surprise. "I left, once I realized something. Something about my heart."

"You don't have a heart. Isn't that what a Nobody is?"

"But... that doesn't mean we still can't feel. I don't know how this is possible, but I have this warm sense inside of me, and from what I can recall when I was human, these are feelings."

Sora stared at Donald and Goofy, but both of them shook their heads.

"I just want to find my friend."

"Is _he_ part of the Organization?"

Axel shook his head. "He left. To go search for himself. And he found it, but now that he has, I want him back. I want to eat ice cream with him again..."

**(Just so you know, I'm already getting into this stuff because this is not the story line. The story line is Xion, and this is what starts off the story... just so you know, it's not moving too fast, despite how it sounds.)**

"And why do you need Kairi for that."

"To get you out." Sora took a step back. He was going to use Kairi to lure him out? But what did he have to do with his friend?

Donald waved his staff around. "If you want Sora, you'll have to go through us!"

"Yeah! Auck!" Goffy replied, getting in position to strike.

Sora thought back and recalled of a man at Olympus Collisium...

* * *

They marched into the underworld, holding nothing but the coins to help them from loosing themselves in the darkness.

There was a man in front of them. His hair was a spiky blonde, and he was very lean in structure - no muscle to him what so ever.

Very weak as well, and lying on the ground with his skin shriveling up to his bones with a pale but green look to his complection. Sora went over to him."It's an Organization member."

"I wonder what other evil scheme these guys are up to."

"But I wonder what happened to make him collapse like this." Sora wondered. "He must be affected by the spell... and it's also because he doesn't have this stone." Sora pulled out the coin.

The Organization member let out a soft, helpless whisper, "My strength is escaping me... help me..."

Sora, without thinking, said, "Here, I'll lend this to you."

Donald tried to stop him, "Eh? Sora!"

He turned back to Donald and muttered something about not dying. The man sat up and looked him dead in the eye with what little strength he had to open them. "Roxas..." Quickly the man grabbed a hold of Sora in a bear hug and cried with tears running out his eyes and snot down his nose. "It really is you Roxas! Thank you!"

Sora pushed him away like he was an unwanted puppy. "What the heck... you still dazed from your sleep?! Who're you calling Roxas?"

He made a sad face towards Sora. "Awww. Roxas..."

"I think you've got the wrong guy... I'm not Roxas."

Grudgingly he pulled out a piece of paper that read, _If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition._ He sighed and muttered, "I'm SO not suited for this mission..."

There was a small fight... Sora felt the effects of the underworld... the man gave the coin back to Sora, then he collapsed and as a farewell said, "Roxas come back to us. Nobody's angry with you anymore."

* * *

Sora stared down. "Is your friend... Roxas?" Axel flinched, taken aback by his statement. "That's his name isn't it? I met a man at Olympus, and he thought I was Roxas. But I'm not him. I'm me. My name is Sora." He put down his keyblade and stared at Axel dead in the eye. "I hope you find your friend, like I'm trying to find mine, but please, don't take the one I know is safe away."

Sora turned towards the exit of the small, cramped area. Axel hit his hand on the wall in anger. "Damn it, man! Come back to me! I know you're in there Roxas!" Sora stopped dead in his tracks. Donald and Goofy began to follow him, and ran into him from behind.

"I'm Sora." The three of them walked out.


	3. 2: And So Will They

**So, I have yet to see any reviews! I know that KH is not that much read, but I know there is at least a few reading this for all you Kingdom Heart lovers!**

**Here is the next chapter, and please review and feedback and whatnot. I want to know whether this story is worth keeping up on! I don't know if anyone is even reading it at all, so I don't know whether it's something I should continue with!**

* * *

_Was darkness and sorrow all that's left? could see the sun in the distance... it was twilight. It did not compare to that last one... that was in in my memories forever... even if I end up forgetting, it will always be there._

_And so will they..._

* * *

Kairi stood by the wall near the usual spot. Her head was down with her now long red hair covering her face. Sora ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug, and she hugged him back. "I missed you, Kairi."

"I missed you, too, Sora." She smiled one of her beautiful smiles before Donald and Goofy jumped on top of them, knocking them to the ground. Pence, Hayner and Olette were laughing in against the wall as Kairi and Sora rubbed their heads from hitting the ground, and not before long, Donald and Goofy followed suit.

Sora turned to Kairi. "So what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you." Sora nodded then pointed to the usual spot.

"You've met Axel before?" Kairi nodded.

"He's the reason I'm here. He dragged me from the island into a weird dark portal, but I managed to get out of his grasp. These three found me."

He turned towards the trio standing back, who all blushed slightly. Sora walked over to them and gave them a big hug. "Thank you!"

"Have you found Riku?" Kairi asked. Sora let go of the three of them and bent his head down before turning to face Kairi, then shook his head. "I hope he's alright, wherever he is."

Sora clapped his hands together. "I know he is. Cause he's Riku - strong." She nodded in agreement.

The sun was setting a nice orange colour, and all of them stared off towards it as best as they could, but the buildings and whatnot abstracted their view. Pence came to them. "I know the perfect place for us to go. But we all must have icecream!"

Soon they were all running to the icecream parlour and picked up different kinds. Sora got a sea salt icecream, which caused Donald, Goofy and Kairi to all look at him funny. "Sounds good to me." He replied in defense.

Pence guided them to the clock tower, and up as high as they could go. They overlooked the whole city from here, and sat down off the edge, licking their deserts. Kairi turned to him. "How does that taste?"

Sora licked his lips and replied, "It's salty... but sweet." Kairi laughed as Sora jammed the whole thing in his mouth with a happy, goofy look on his face.

Donald and Goofy both kept fighting on the other side of Kairi about who knows what, and Olette, Hayner and Pence all talked amongst themselves. Sora and Kairi just looked off into the distance.

A wind blown sound rippled nearby, and soon Axel came from around the corner. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed annoyed. "Sorry but this is my spot."

Sora stood up and faced him. "And how is that?"

Axel snorted. "Almost every single day for 351 days, I came up here with a friend of mine and had icecream at this time. You guys need to boot."

Kairi looked to him. "Why not sit over there?" She pointed to the opposite end of the tower area that was far enough away from them where they wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Grudgingly, Axel wandered over there with a icecream held in hand, and by the looks of it, it was the same kind as Sora.

Axel stopped as he saw Sora's. "Is that sea salt?" Sora nodded. Axel smiled inwardly at himself. That was a part of Roxas showing inside of him. _Roxas_. Axel thought to himself, before continuing on.

Sora sat back down next to Kairi. "You seem very comfortable here." She smiled.

He nodded. "It feels like this is something I've done before a million times." LIttle did Sora know, Axel was listening in to the conversation. "As well, it feels like I've done it with you, and someone else I can't put a face to."

She looked back over to the setting sun. "Well, this is a lot like when we were on the island, and we'd sit down and watch the sunset together - you, me, and Riku." Sora nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably it," though he knew that that wasn't, because those memories will always be there with him, and never would he forget them.

Another wind gust came, but from around the other side to where Axel stood. Another Organization member came up. It was the one at Olympus Colliseum. Axel quickly stood up and face him. "What are you doing here, Demyx."

Demyx yawned and waved his hand. "I'm not here on orders or to fight or anything. I just thought you might be up here, so I thought I'd join you, is that a problem." Axel continued to stare down menacingly at him. The new guy turned his head and saw Sora, and pointed weirdly at him.

"Hey, that's Roxas!" Demyx smiled and waved. "Hey Roxas!"

"I'm not Roxas!" Sora yelled back.

Demyx looked confused for a moment and then strolled towards him. "Then who are you?"

Axel said it before he could, "That's the Sora that Xemus is afraid of. Just so you know, if Saix finds out you saw him and didn't try to annihilate him, you're screwed."

Demyx sighed. "But doing so will require work, and all work does is make you sweat which is disgusting **(I took that off of the actual game. I just love it so much!)**. I'd rather not tell him at all." He turned and face the red haired man with a serious look in his eyes. "Anyway, I was wondering... could you come back? Please?"

Axel turned away from him and said under his breath, "No. Not until I find Roxas and bring him back with me."

The man scratched his head. "Look... since I now know that that is not Sora, " he said pointed to the one mentioned, "I know that he is gone, and Roxas is not coming back. He left. Of his own free will, and he fought Saix to do it! That means that that dude was serious. Come on Axel. You'll get yourself killed, you're just lucky I found you before someone else did, or else you'd be a gonner."

Axel closed his eyes and continued to walk far away from Demyx and the crowed. Everyone was staring up at them as they conversed, and no one felt the need to interrupt.

"What did you think? That you two could eat icecream for the rest of forever -"

"Three, Demyx. The three of us."

Demyx looked at his hand, and counted, muttering between two fingers, "Roxas, Axel... that's two, right? Let me try again."

Axel turned his head towards the sun. "I don't really remember the other one, all I get is an outline of the features, and I only remember cause I'm fighting with all the will I have left from my memories to keep her with me. I'm not coming back until I have Roxas, and I remember the other person, and bring her back with me as well."

Demyx's jaw dropped. "Not Larxene! Are you crazy-"

"Not that crazy bitch, you dingbat! Xion!" Axel flinched in surprise. "Her name was Xion..." Axel never remembered her name before. How had he done so so suddenly?

Sora and them thought they heard Demyx mutter, "thank god..." He straightened up and walked towards his friend. "I'll help you out... as long as you promise you'll come back once you find him... and whoever the other girl is."

Axel snorted. "Against the Organization? Helping me is most likely traitorous, you know. Saix might actually put you on more than recon missions for doing that."

"Um... well I won't do it every day, you know. But there's a vacation day tomorrow, so... I'll help you out tomorrow, got it?"

Axel sighed. "I guess so, but that doesn't mean you're still not a bum."

Demyx laughed weirdly. "I'm not a bum! Hehe... I'm a big one!" Axel hit his hand on his forehead. "Well, I guess I'm going to RTC... meet you here tomorrow." Demyx looked in Sora's direction with a tired face. "Please say Saix won't find out I ran into him or my head will be on a silver platter and fed to the Dusks..."

He left in a jiffy, and then Axel was left getting stared at from Olette, Pence, Hayner, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Kairi.

After looking everyone in the face, Axel jumped off the tower and left in a dash.


End file.
